(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and preferably relates to a display panel having a gate driver integrated with a display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As a widely used flat panel display, the liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two glass panels, one provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes, and the other with a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD produces images by applying a potential to the field-generating electrodes, with the electric field re-orienting the LC molecules to change the transmission of incident polarized light. Other examples of flat panel displays include an organic light emitting device, a plasma display device, and an electrophoretic display.
All these display devices include a gate driver and a data driver. Manufacturing cost is typically reduced by replacing a separate gate driving chip with an integrated gate driver formed on the panel. The gate driver may be integrated with the panel by being patterned with the array of gate lines, data lines, and thin film transistors. The integrated gate driver is supplied with a plurality of control signals external to the panel, so wires transmitting those control signals must also be formed in the panel. The current design trend toward reduced bezel width of the panel reduces the spacing between the plurality of transmission wires on the panel. Such a reduced spacing between transmission wires may generate interference between the plurality of control signals. Of particular significance among the control signals supplied to the gate driver, the scan start signal is essential to time when each gate driver generates an output. If the timing of a control signal is delayed due to such interference, the gate driver may not output a gate-on voltage at an appropriate time. As a result of the interference, horizontal stripes appear superimposed upon the image which mar the display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.